


The Good Life

by Pariscores



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anyways yeah, F/M, I suck at tags, but soon - Freeform, fluff bitches, i got tired of angst, i like suffering, i'm never tired of angst, just kidding, kakasaku children, no beta we die like men, not this time though, yeeessssssss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 11:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12131802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pariscores/pseuds/Pariscores
Summary: “Oh, you’re one to talk,” Sakura huffed. “You don’t have the right to whine considering all the times we had to wait for you. I’d take five minutes late over five hours any day.”





	The Good Life

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was a Tumblr "First Sentence Starter" prompt from like, a long time ago that I barely finished, so yeah. Unbetad just like everything else I publish. Enjoy.
> 
> Prompt: "We're going to be late if we don't leave like 5 minutes ago."

"We're going to be late if we don't leave like five minutes ago," Kakashi complained as he stood in the doorway, waiting for Sakura to finish getting ready.

"Oh, you're one to talk," Sakura huffed. "You don't have the right to whine considering all the times we had to wait for you. I'd take five minutes late over five  _hours_ any day."

She decided to ignore Kakashi's quiet protests over the subject and finished the final touches to her hair. "Instead of just standing there, why don't you go make yourself useful and see if Sakumo is ready?"

"Probably was an hour ago," he muttered under his breath, but that didn't stop Sakura from catching onto the barely audible words.

She turned to glare at him before saying, "just go."

"Alright, alright, I'm going," Kakashi sighed before he disappeared down the hallway.

Sakura rolled her eyes as she put the last barrette in her hair. She looked at herself in the mirror, the sight of her bubblegum pink hair popped out compared to her pale complexion. Bright emerald eyes stared back at her and as the faint sound of giggling down the hall caught her attention, she couldn't help but smile.

She never thought that her life would be like this, revolving around an adoring husband and a child who she loves more than anything.

"Sakura! We really need to go now!"

She sighed, quickly getting up off her chair and heading towards the living room. Kakashi stood in the middle tapping his right foot with Sakumo sitting atop his shoulders, smiling brightly.

"Finished darling?" he drawled, and Sakura smacked his arms softly.

"Shut up!"

"Whatever you say sweetie," Kakashi grinned. "Now let's go!" And then he was out the door.

Sakura shook her head as her lips quirked upwards.

Her life was absolutely perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, this is probably like, six months late, but well. Whoops. Still not dead though.


End file.
